


The One Where Steve picks up a Prostitute (but not really)

by alpalwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Drinks Tea, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Fluff, Humor, Light Steve Rogers Angst, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpalwrites/pseuds/alpalwrites
Summary: In which Steve is stubborn, his teammates are idiots, and his new friend may or may not be a prostitute.





	The One Where Steve picks up a Prostitute (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story. This is just something I came up with a little bit ago. I thought it would be amusing for our favorite mother hen Steve to perhaps meet his match with my OFC. I hope you enjoy! Leave Kudos and comments if you want!

‘Damn it all to hell’ Steve thought to himself and he trekked through the worst downpour New York had seen in a while. Of course, he hadn’t brought his umbrella with him, the weatherman had been quite confident when telling the citizens of his city that it would be “delightfully sunny” today. And of course, Steve had taken his words as absolute truth, because who would lie about the weather? 

He let out a heavy sigh and started walking faster towards home. He hated being in wet clothes. It reminded him of the old days with his ma’ and Bucky. How he missed them. Sure, he had a great support system here in the 21st Century, but sometimes a boy just wants his ma’. A slight chattering noise knocked him out of his heavy thoughts. 

He peered around to see where the source of the curious noise was. As he swiveled his head to the left he saw a young woman, barely dressed and shivering in the alley way next to him. He narrowed his eyes. ‘What is a young lady doing out in this awful weather dressed like that?’ Where is her jacket? Was she as unprepared for the torrential downpour as he was? In a moment of sheer stubbornness, he approached the woman. 

“Excuse me ma'am, are you alright?” He called out to her as he marched forward. The woman’s head swung around fast, revealing a weary gaze and upturned lip.  
“O’ course I ain’t ok pal. I’m stuck in this fuckin’ weather, in this stupid outfit, in a dark alleyway and I got nowhere to go.” She snapped at him looking more like a sopping wet kitten than an angry woman.  
“Sorry ma'am, I was just concerned you might catch a cold. Do you need someone ta’ walk you home? Or maybe I could get you a taxi?” Steve wouldn’t let this go. She reminded him so much of his mom.  
She was of short stature, with thick brown hair and a look as if she could take on the world with nothing, but her voice. 

“Ain’t you listening pal? I just said I got nowhere to go. My dumbass roommate moved out and left me to pay all the rent, which I can’t afford, so my landlord kicked me out. I got nothing and no one” Her voice started to quiver softly with emotion. 

Steve couldn’t’ believe how cruel some people could be in this century. He puffed out his chest, gently grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the alleyway. 

“WHOA DUDE WHAT THE FU- “  
“I know you have no reason to trust me or anyone else, but I would really like to at least help you get some dry clothes and something warm to drink. Being out here in the rain is really bad for your health and I can’t stand by and let someone as helpless as you- “

“HELPLESS I’LL SHOW YOU HELPLESS MOTHER FU- “

“-get sick. Please mam. Just let me get you some dry clothes and an umbrella and if you still want to leave after then you can and I will never bother you again” Steve finished talking over the woman’s objections to being called helpless.

She grumbled a little under her breath before finally replying “Yeah ok whatever floats your boat mister. Can I at least know my brave hero’s name?” She snarked back at him.  
“I’m Steve, Steve Rogers. It’s a pleasure to meet you….” He waited for her to reply with her name.  
“…Regina, but my friends call me G.”  
“Can I call you G?”  
“Fuck no.”  
Steve snickered at her rapid-fire response.  
Steve started to slow down as they reached the tower. Regina whistled.  
“Damn, you live in a posh place Stevie” Steve froze. The last person to call him that was…  
“Shit was that not ok... I’m sorry I’ll stick with- “  
“No, actually its uh…nice to hear someone call me that. I’s been awhile since anyone called me by my old nickname” He beamed at her and felt a little smug when she flushed a bit. They continued into the tower and up to his floor in a comfortable silence. When they arrived at his floor, he quickly jogged to his bathroom to grab some towels. 

“Here these should get us all dry, and then I’ll get you some clothes- “  
“Bro, none of your clothes are gonna fit me. You’re fuckin Adonis and I’m a gnome.” She gesticulated towards him and then back to herself to make her point clear. 

“Well, uh maybe I can find a large enough T-shirt you can use as a dress?” Steve rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed he hadn’t thought this far ahead.  
She laughed and replied, “That should work fine Stevie.”  
As Steve left to get his shirt, he hoped she wouldn’t snoop around his place too much. God forbid she find his secret gun stash.


End file.
